


With Designer Drugs and Designer Friends

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Darwin was adopted into the family. </p><p>AKA "The Seduction of Armando Muñoz"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19267580#t19267580

Raven looked downright exasperated when Charles and Erik walked through the kitchen on their way to the pool. She and Darwin were making a valiant attempt at cooking ... something. Darwin’s mum had asked him to make something for her church’s bake sale the next day (she was a working single mum so he did what he could) and so far Raven’s suggestion of “getting the maid to do it” was seeming better and better. 

“Oh, please, Charles! Not another one!”

The couple had stopped on their way through to examine the war-torn kitchen. The batter blowback. The chocolate chip shrapnel. Darwin couldn’t quite figure out what Raven was pleading her brother for. 

“Hush, Raven. Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”

“Fuck sake, you’ve met Darwin before. And NO.”

“‘No’ what?” Asked Darwin.

Raven ignored him and continued, “He’s the only one left, Charles. Can’t you just ask like civilized human beings?”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about, dear sister. Maybe we should let you have this little episode in peace. It was nice seeing you again, Armando.” With that Charles continued on his way out to the pool deck. 

“If she gets too much for you,” Erik said, “come find me. I’ll give you something that’ll even take the edge off an Xavier rant.” He winked then and disappeared out the door.

“Oh, God. Please tell me you won’t ...” Raven trailed off then and took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. “Look. You’ve undoubtedly heard Alex’s story about his first time with them. Probably even Angel and Sean’s. Just promise me you won’t be an idiot?”

“Is that what we’re talking about? Raven. I know better than to believe a word that comes out of your brother’s mouth.”

“Good. Now can we please call a maid?” 

~~

Two weeks earlier:

“Your birthday is coming up soon, babe.”

Charles looked up at the owner of the arms he was wrapped in. It was the last day of school and the boys were standing back to chest on the school’s mezzanine observing their kingdom for the last time until September. Well. Technically there were three more days left of school, but they had taken mercy on the teachers and decided to start their private holiday early.

“Not for another month and a half.” 

“Yes, but if you pick out one of your presents now it’ll give me enough time to,” Erik leant right down to mouth the words in his boyfriend’s ear “wrap it for you.”

“I do like the way you think. Hmmm, let’s see. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Something in a senior perhaps?” Erik gestured down at a group of twelfth grade girls signing yearbooks and hugging.

“I think we rather skimmed the best off already, don’t you?”

“We did, didn’t we? Well, there’s always Mactaggert.”

“I am not letting you waste my birthday present on trying and failing - yet again - to get Moira into bed.”

“I will get her one day.”

“We’ll see, my darling. I was thinking something younger this time ‘round.”

“How young, Charles?”

“Oh, don’t ‘Charles’ me. Not too young. Just, younger than us.”

“Would a sophomore appease you?”

Charles looked down to see where Erik had pointed out Raven walking below with a group of friends.

“But I thought we had ... Oh, no, we haven’t had all of Raven’s have we? Isn’t he with the blonde one though?”

“‘The blonde one’? Babe, his name is Alex. You’re the one who got him. And he’s --”

“Must’ve slipped my mind, alright?”

“Of course. Since when does it bother you if they’re in relationships or not, anyways?”

“Doesn’t. I just don’t want extra company on my birthday is all.”

“Well we won’t have to worry about that. I saw Angel making out with ‘the blonde one’ just the other day and Darwin didn’t even look miffed. I can only assume it works the other way, as well.” 

“So Darwin then? I would like to have the complete set, but you do realize Raven will be an obstacle?”

“Not to mention he already knows a story or two.”

“Are you up to the challenge?”

“For you, babe?” He leant down again, this time to bite at Charles’ ear. “Anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charles and Erik spent the first two weeks of summer sequestered away at the Xavier home in the Hamptons. Only Raven knew where they were during that time. They had disappeared at the beginning of summer every year since they met, and after Raven’s panic that first year the boys made sure she alone knew the location. Erik’s parents thought he was away with Charles’ family and Brian was too busy, Sharon too drunk to notice their son was missing. 

They spent their two weeks mostly naked and in each other’s arms, with occasional breaks for food, or sleep, or chess, though they often did all three unclothed and wrapped around each other. When they arrived back home it only took Erik a week to have Darwin wrapped similarly around his little finger. 

It worked like this. 

After that initial hook -- “If she gets too much for you, come find me. I’ll give you something that’ll even take the edge off an Xavier rant.” -- Darwin was the one to find Erik.

“Were you serious about what you said?”

Erik looked up from the book he was reading over Charles’ shoulder. They were sitting sideways on the couch in the den, Charles between Erik’s legs, reclining against his chest. “About what, Sunshine?” 

Darwin had a response, he really did, but, “‘Sunshine?’ Really?” Erik just stared at him for a minute, Charles still hadn’t looked away from the book. “Alright then... About getting me some drugs good enough to --”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Erik had turned back to the book and was pointing at a line and murmuring something to Charles about it.

“But --” Darwin stopped short at Erik’s glare. The gaze flicked to the door and back at Darwin. ‘Later,’ he mouthed, nodding down at his boyfriend. 

Darwin backed out of the room pretty quickly and not a moment too soon before Charles totally lost it and became a convulsing mass of giggles on Erik’s chest.

“Sunshine?”

“I don’t really know, either.”

* * *

Next Darwin came to Erik at the Lehnsherr house. He found Erik smoking on the front porch as if the other boy was waiting for him. 

“Hey,” Erik says on his approach. “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay?” Darwin sticks his hands in his pockets, looks up at the house. It’s a modest little home, well used, well loved. Erik sits on a fraying piece of whicker with faded yellow cushions, combat boots up on the rail. He looks out of place in all black and eyeliner against the white wash.

“Charles can get a little possessive. I did mean it - you could come to me ... just not me and Charles. He wouldn’t like it if he knew I was spending time with another guy.”

“I didn’t mean to come between you.”

“Maybe I meant you should. You’re pretty hot, Sunshine.”

“Um, thank you? I have a boyfriend though.”

Erik waved him up onto the porch offering him some couch and a cigarette. Once Darwin accepted both Erik said, “I heard you and what’s-his-name were pretty open, though.”

“Alex. I’d think you’d know his name.”

“Heard about that did you?”

“To answer both your questions: I asked for details.”

Erik just smirked. 

They sat smoking for a while before an accented female voice called from inside the house, “Erik, I need your help, schatz.”

“Here,” Erik whispered, pressing a little baggy from his pocket into Darwin’s palm. “Come find me this weekend?” He didn’t wait for Darwin to nod before turning back to the house. “Ich komme, Mama.”


	3. Chapter 3

Darwin arrived back on the Lehnsherr’s porch at 9 o’clock that Friday.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“Me either, but I --”

“But you tried the stuff.”

Darwin nodded.

“Good shit isn’t it? Never could afford it without Charles.” He sauntered down the steps and leaned into Darwin’s space. “He’s good for some things, not everything I need, though.” Before Darwin could respond, Erik was climbing onto his beautiful motorcycle. “This too. Get on.”

Something in Erik’s voice compelled Darwin just to do as he ordered and not ask questions. They sped around Westchester for a while, ending up in an abandoned skate park in a seldom used part of town. Erik drove them straight in making Darwin cling to his back at the unexpected jump. He laughed like a manic when they landed while Darwin clambered off the duke and lay down on top of one of the small graffiti covered jumps in the middle of the park. Erik joined him after a moment. They lay side by side catching their breath.

“You know, normally, lying like this, panting ... we’d be a lot more naked.”

They were both silent for a while after that, eventually sitting up long enough to get high, then laying right back down to laugh at the stars.

Erik rolled over at one point in the night and tried to kiss Darwin. Darwin pushed him back gently and shook his head. “I don’t think your boyfriend would appreciate that.”

“Yours would.”

“Because we’re polyamorous. As in /consensual/ non-monogamy. I’m not helping you cheat on Charles if he doesn’t know.”

Erik accepted this answer. But that didn’t stop him from trying each time they were together for the next month. They had a variation of this conversation every time. as well. No matter how high they were, no matter the time of night, Darwin never allowed so much as a kiss.

* * *

The night before Charles’ birthday, Erik waited on his front porch as usual for Darwin to pick him up. His parents were out of town, but Erik’s own rule was nothing stronger than a cigarette in his parent’s home and their absence did nothing to change that. He arrived in his beat up Subaru and headed in a direction random to Erik. It was Darwin’s turn to pick their destination (aka where they would shoot up) so Erik turned his attention on the driver. 

“I may have found a solution to our problem,” he said.

“We have a problem?”

“How neither of us can keep our hands to ourselves.”

“I can keep my hands to myself, seems more like ‘your’ than ‘our’ problem.”

“Can and want to are two very different things, Sunshine.” He paused, then continued, “The only reason we haven’t fucked already is Charles, right? So why don’t I bring you home to him? That way I’ll be faithful and you’ll get to thank Daddy Warbucks for all the drugs he’s bought you.” 

They were on the edge of town now and instead of answering this proposal Darwin stopped the car and got out. Erik stepped out as well, Darwin crossing over to his side of the car. Erik let himself be pressed up against the car and didn’t object when Darwin pulled the drugs from Erik’s jeans. But when Darwin leaned in to kiss him, Erik acted on instinct and pushed him away. 

Darwin, for his part, simply smiled knowingly and said, “Hmm, thought so.” Then he waved the baggy in the air, thanked Erik, and drove off.

Erik would have been pissed about being stranded, but it only took him a few moments to realize Darwin had dropped him at the end of the driveway to the Xavier Estate.


	4. Chapter 4

“So you completely cocked it up, is what you’re telling me,” Charles laughed once Erik had made it up the drive and told him the story.

“I’m sorry, babe, I know I got your hopes up.”

Charles just laughed harder. “I’m surprised --” More cackling. “I’m surprised you didn’t lose him at ‘Sunshine’”

“Oh, come here.” Erik grabbed Charles by the waist and pulled him close. “Let me make it up to you.”

Charles shoved at Erik until the other boy was flat on his back on Charles‘ bed, then climbed up after him and straddled his stomach. “Damn right, you will.” 

* * *

They woke up the next morning around ten with a, “Happy Birthday, babe,” and a “It’d be happier if you’d take your cock out of me.” 

The latter comment got a snigger from somewhere in the vicinity of the door. They both opened their eyes properly and looked up to see Darwin standing just inside the closed door, newly shirtless and smiling brightly.

“Happy birthday, Charles,” he said. “Raven let me in. I assumed you wouldn’t mind.” When both Charles and Erik just gaped at him from the bed, Darwin continued to speak and strip out of his clothing. “She also told me, a couple weeks ago, about it being your birthday.” He slipped out of his shoes. “I figured that today was your endgame.” He shucked his pants. “I was curious, so I kept playing.” He started toward the bed. “But I really should thank you for all the free drugs.” He slipped his boxers off and started crawling, cat-like, up the bed, limp cock bouncing between his legs. “And this part should be fun too.” He spread himself out on his back in the v between Charles and Erik’s bodies.

Charles and Erik looked at each other, still too gobsmacked to do much else. It took only Darwin letting out an impatient “Well?” for them to descend upon him in unison. They were suddenly a flurry of skin. Charles and Erik each took a side of Darwin’s body and tasted every inch of it, tongues meeting in the middle more often than necessary to tangle together. 

When Darwin was a writhing, damp, rock-hard mess, they took a break to each do a line of coke off his dark skin with a hundred dollar bill (some of it stuck to the saliva and had to be licked off) and let Darwin up to do one off of Erik’s taut ass (“Gorgeous, isn’t it,” mused Charles at this point). 

They kept Darwin on his hands and knees after his hit and prepared his ass with God know whose fingers.

Charles took Darwin first, slowly pressing deep into his ass before pulling out again to slam in hard and start up a punishing pace. Just as Darwin began to tip over the edge, Charles slowed again using those deep creeping thrusts that both pulled Darwin back from orgasm and caused him to moan as loud as he could. Then Charles fucked him fast again. 

He kept up this process until Erik started growling, which Charles seemed to take as a command to get of off Darwin. The younger boy let out a whine at the loss of contact, but it turned into a scream when Charles’ cock was replaced by Erik’s longer one. Moments later he was also sheathed in a condom and balls deep in Charles’ ass, still stretched from Erik’s use earlier. Darwin hadn’t even noticed Charles climb beneath him and now his legs were clamped to his sides, ankles linked around Erik’s ass. His hips were suspended by some combination of Erik’s grasp, yoga, and, Darwin suspected, a momentary slip in the mind of physics. 

When Erik started to move his thrusts were shallow, never slipping more than half of his cock out of Darwin at a time. He kept Charles pinned close to Darwin so there was no movement between the two, but whenever Erik pushed into Darwin he caused Charles to rock making the boy clench hard around Darwin. 

Eventually, Darwin came just like that, with little real stimulation, but enough different sensation to shut his brain right blissfully off. Erik pulled out of Darwin immediately, shed his condom, and sunk directly into Charles. They fucked fast and dirty, laying claim to each other, their energy restored enough to roll each other over and over, taking turns controlling the power behind the wicked pace. They came within five minutes, thirty seconds apart. 

Once Darwin regained the use of each of the five senses, he made to get up. Clearly he’d be overstaying his welcome. Both Charles and Erik reached out a hand from the mess of limbs occupying the space their two separate bodies usually would and snatched Darwin around the wrist. “We aren’t done with you yet.” 

Around 4:30 that evening Darwin was finally dressing again. 

“If you find you can’t make it home, I’m sure Raven would be happy to find you a guest room to sleep it off in,” Charles said.

“I’ll probably do that. Even if I could walk properly, legally I still shouldn’t drive home. What about you, don’t you have a birthday party or something today? At least some cake?”

“I’ve missed my own birthday party two years in a row,” Charles said this and kissed Erik a thank you. “I doubt anyone will miss me this year. We’ll have some leftover cake tonight - as you know, Erik makes for a splendid plate.” (Darwin did know, that’s how they ate lunch.)

Erik leaned up on his elbows as Darwin slipped his shoes back on. “Can I ask where I went wrong? We never fail.”

“You didn’t fail this time, either. What do you call the last six hours?” 

“You know how I mean.” Erik replied kindly.

“Well there was the fact that I had heard my friend’s stories about the two of you, the fact that Raven was all but waving warning flags in my face, but I still might have fallen for the he’s just my sugar daddy because, truthfully you are a fantastic actor.”

“Thank you.”

“Except for one unbelievable detail.”

“What?”

“Erik, I hate to tell you this, but no one, no matter how naive and blind, would ever be convinced that you weren’t in love with him.”


End file.
